


Naughty Words

by TJthenerd



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJthenerd/pseuds/TJthenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's daughter, Emily, says hers first swear word. how will the pair react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Words

Disclaimer:- I do not own Phil Lester A.K.A AmazingPhil or Dan Howell A.K.A Danisnotonfire. They are not in a relationship they are just best friends. The only thing I do own is Emily.

Dan and Phil were rushing around trying to get their daughter Emily ready for school. Dan was sorting her bag out by the front door whilst Phil was crouched on the floor next to their six year old daughter trying to put her school shoes on to her tiny feet. But today of all days she was fighting with him. 

"You need to put your shoes on Em" Phil told his daughter starting to get frustrated with the curly haired girl.

"I can do it myself. I'm not a fucking baby" she shouted at her father. Everyone froze. Phil looked shocked whilst Dan was trying to cover up his laughing behind his hand. 

"What did you say?" Phil said to the blue eyed child, as he was sure that his ears were deceiving him.

"I... I said 'I can do it myself' Daddy" she said quietly.

"no, not that. the other thing"

"I said 'I'm not a baby' Daddy" she replied.

"No you didn't you said a naughty word" at this Dan couldn't control his laughter any longer. He started laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "this is not funny, Dan! I don't want her thinking that it is okay to swear at us or anyone else" the pale man said glaring at his partner. 

"But Daddy, Papa swears all the time. Even at you and other people" Emily said her brunette pigs tails bobbing up and down. Dan started laughing even harder. 

"Daniel James Howell-Lester, stop laughing right now! This is not funny and if you can't control yourself then you can go wait in the car." Dan stopped laughing immediately at the look on Phil's face.

"Okay, Philip Michael Howell-Lester, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now. I love you" Dan said trying to stop Phil from being mad at him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Love you too, you big idiot"

"Em, just because Papa or I do something doesn't mean that you are allowed to do it." Phil Started to explain to the young girl.

"Yeah, Just like me and Daddy are allowed to use the oven and sharp knives but you are not. Daddy doesn't like it when people swear not even me. He tells me off every time I say a naughty word. But also you mustn’t say words like that because they can get you into trouble and they aren't very nice words. Do you understand?" The tanned male added. 

"I understand Papa. I won't say that word ever again" she said solemnly.

"Good. Now apologise to Daddy because I think you upset him" Dan told his daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I love you" she said sweetly wrapping her tiny arms around her fathers slender neck.  
"I love you too and it's okay, Em, as long as you never do it again. Promise?"

"I promise Daddy"

"Good girl" 

"I feel left out here does nobody love me?" Dan moped jokingly.

"Come here you big oaf" Phil said pulling Dan in to join the embrace. "you know I love you" pecking his love lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Papa" the small girl who was squished between her parents embrace said pecking her father on the cheek.

"And I love you both very much and I wish we could stay like this forever, But... we have to go now as we are already really late" Dan told his family, giving them both a kiss on the forehead and standing up. "Here Em put your shoes on and then we can go. Okay?"

"Okay Papa" she quickly (as quickly as a six year old could) slipped on her school shoes and did the Velcro up before standing up and accepting her school bag from Dan, before skipping off towards their car and jumping into her booster seat. 

The drive to the school and Dan and Phil's workplace was hectic but they got there eventually and were able to put this morning's fiasco behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :- this is my first time posting on AO3. Hope you like this little Phanfic - TJ xx


End file.
